PROJECT SUMMARY: Administrative Core The Administrative (Admin) Core of the proposed P50 encompasses an established, generative infrastructure that will: (a) support efficient implementation of innovative Center research projects and pilot studies; (b) facilitate synergistic relations among investigators, projects, and pilot studies; (c) provide a national resource for drug use researchers and prevention scientists as well as prevention providers in local communities. With more than a decade of experience operating an NIH Center of Excellence (P30DA027827), we have established a set of efficient procedures and protocols for coordinating innovative transdisciplinary research among investigators, laboratories, and institutions affiliated with our Center. Our approach to Center administration is designed to maximize productivity of investigators and Center resources while also minimizing the administrative burden on Center scientists. The Admin will coordinate and integrate activities across the Center?s infrastructure that is composed of three Research Projects, a Research Support Core, and a Pilot Core. The Admin will continue our interinstitutional transdisciplinary work group system that provides a cohesive intellectual framework for scientific progress and organizes the relationships and interests of investigators in a manner that encourages collaboration and resource sharing, rather than competition. This system also is ideal for mentoring early-career investigators and assisting experienced researchers who are developing new expertise. The Admin also will oversee a vigorous program of outreach and assist the Pilot Core in the training of the next generation of prevention researchers. Specific aims of the Admin are to (1) coordinate and provide support for all Center infrastructure components?including three research projects, a research support core, and a pilot core?to promote synergy and efficiency; (2) foster innovation and productivity among Center scientists by: (a) continuing a transdisciplinary work group system designed to generate novel hypotheses and test next generation conceptual models, and (b) facilitating communication among Center investigators, research project directors, and core directors; (3) oversee administration of Center-wide budgets and operations to ensure fiscally responsible and strategic allocation of funds; (4) support a national outreach program to disseminate Center findings to scientists, prevention providers, and the general public; and (5) evaluate CTAPS? scientific progress and administrative efficiency.